Quest For Power
Quest For Power is a five-parter encompassing episodes four through eight in the second season of VR Troopers. Synopsis The VR Troopers attempt to rescue Tyler Steele from Grimlord's dungeon and the evil warlord's plan to steal all of his knowledge. Plot Ryan Steele and his fellow Troopers receive a message from Tyler Steele, whose knowledge regarding virtual reality is being tapped by Grimlord's Prism of Empowerment. Grimlord plans to rebuild his empire using this jewel. Ryan and J.B. take on Wolfbot and Rabid Spore to stop Grimlord from tapping Tyler's brain. The Troopers realize that they must infiltrate Grimlord's Virtual Dungeon to locate Tyler, and Jeb and Ryan decide to do so, but are detected and trapped. Grimlord sets off a self-destruct mechanism, which completely wipes out the Virtual Dungeon, but very nearly kills both Ryan and Jeb. In the mountains above Cross World City, the Troopers find that Grimlord is holding Tyler in a second dungeon, the Virtual Cavern. Ryan enters Grimlord's new domain, where he battles a gauntlet of Grimlord's old mutants (restored using the rest of Tyler's technology), while J.B. and Kaitlin Star are trapped in Grimlord's Chamber of Doom. The Cavern is self-destructed; Ryan finds his father in critical condition and rescues him along with the other two Troopers, but loses his V.R. powers in the process. The Troopers bring Tyler to Tao Chung, who physically rehabilitates him. Tyler then builds new V.R. technology - particularly improved virtual armor, weapons, and powers for Ryan - to battle Grimlord's new army. All the Troopers need is to capture Grimlord's Crystal of Empowerment from his Dark Fortress in Earth's orbit. They find the Fortress guarded by Despera, the Ultra Skugs, Doom Master and the Vixens...who pin the Troopers to a final showdown in the Virtual Quarry. Cast *David Carr - Tyler Steele *Corinne Chooey - Black Vixen *Dave Mallow - Irradiator (voice) *Kristin Norton - Despera *T.J. Storm - Doom Master *Richard Epcar - Slashbot (voice) *Chuck Kovacic - Wolfbot (voice) *Michael Sorich - Woody Stocker *Arnold Spearman - Mr. Reese *Richard Epcar - Slashbot *??? - Oraclon (voice) Trivia *These episodes mark the first appearance of Ryan's new VR Trooper suit. *In the second part of Quest For Power Grimlord was alive in this episode unlike in Choujinki Metalder's final episode where God Neros (Grimlord) had been beheaded by Metalder by using his Laser Arm Chop. *Earlier in season two, a monster named Amphibador hinted at the events of this episode, mentioning to Ryan that Grimlord had "special plans" for his father. *This episode marks the first appearance of Grimlord in the US footage due to the Metalder footage of him ran out. *In Part 1, one of Grimlord's prison guard had a suit resembling from . Error *In Part 2, Dark Heart can be seen behind VR Ryan when he charges the Lightning Hand Command against Slashbot. *In the final Scene of Part 3,Grimlord appears in his New body despite it not being introduced properly until the next episode See Also (Part 1, Rabidspore fight footage) (Part 1 and 2, Wolfbot fight footage) * - counterpart in . (Part 1, Grimlord's prison guard suit) (Part 2, Wolfbot's Spider debut) (Part 2, VR Ryan vs. Slashbot fight footage) (Part 3, VR Ryan vs. Grimlord fight footage and story) (Part 4, VR Skybase destruction) (Part 4 and 5, New VR Ryan powers and introduction of Virtual Dark Fortress) (Part 5, Irradiator fight footage) (Part 5, New VR Ryan fight footage) Category:VR Troopers Category:Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:New Metal Hero Episode